Dark Humor
by Phury2
Summary: Kiera and Jazvet are two best friends on a world adventure of a lifetime. Landing somewhere near the Carpathian mountains, their future lies in wait for them... Several Carpathian characters later in chapters. Humor and Romance for sure! Please read
1. Wrong Door to the Ladies' Room

_Well... This is my very first published fanfic on here... Kinda nervous and excited all at the same time... I am a big huge fan of Christine Feehan and I just wanted to write a good humorous story that involves two girls who have no idea what they are about to get into. NOTE: All characters and Carpathian facts belong solely to the one and only Christine Feehan. I only claim the humor in the writing and the two girls which are only here for you to enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Well this is awkward…" Jaz murmured as she stared around the men's room where two middle-aged me were currently occupying the area. Jaz snorted, a smile coming to her face as she held back her laughter at the mistake of picking the wrong door for the ladies' rest room and the priceless gawk of a look on her best friend's face.<strong>

** "Oh my- we'll ah… We're leaving now. Sorry for the um- disturbing you from your," with a flap of her hands toward the men Kiera was turning more red with the passing seconds of embarrassment, "manly business." Kiera finally squeaked out the last bit as she whipped around in the opposite direction and grabbed her now hysterical cackling so-called friend as she rushed out of the men's restroom in record-breaking speed. Once outside, Jaz bent over holding her stomach and let her laughter out in a whoosh as she fought to breathe. Kiera crossed her arms across her chest as she glowered at her friend, her heart hammering loudly in her ears. She couldn't believe that they had actually gone and picked the wrong door for the ladies' bathroom. She felt as if her heart was in her throat as she swallowed and continued to look at Jaz who apparently thought the whole situation was the most hilarious thing she had ever seen.**

** "It's not funny, Jaz," she grumbled as she sighed and rolled her eyes in agitation. Tossing her head, her dirty blonde hair flowed around her to land in gentle waves on her right shoulder. Raising her eyebrow, she watched Jaz begin to compose herself by standing up, wiping her tears of laughter away and looked at Kiera with a look that said 'Any moment I'm going to crack up again.'**

** "Oh yes it was, Kiera. You should have seen your face. Priceless," Jaz said on a bark of laughter as she reached up to take her ponytail band out of her strawberry blonde hair which looked more red, now straightened hair from the straightener as she ran her fingers through the long mass to get any tangles out. With natural repetition from daily practice, she gathered her hair up again and put the mass back up in her ponytail. She couldn't help but smile at Kiera who still glowered at her with her sea green eyes and thought that her friend was trying to be tough with her dying embarrassment of picking the wrong door. Jaz's own gray eyes held laughter inside as she packed away the awesome memory in her large memory bank. **

** "Haha, very funny. Can we go through the other door now and go to the bathroom like we planned?" Kiera growled out as she stalked over to the other door on the left and grabbed the door knob. Jaz followed after her and the sarcastic attitude she had and couldn't help but throw out some of her own quirks.**

** "Yes the other door… Next stop is Narnia," Jaz piped up as Kiera pushed the door open. Jaz heard Kiera scoff as she continued into the room and both could confirm that this was the ladies' room. Both went in and did their business in silence. At the sink with both of them washing their hands, Jaz looked at Kiera.**

** "Well at least it's not Narnia in here," Kiera murmured as she looked back at Jaz with a smile. Jaz smiled back and laughed softly as she reached for some paper towels. She loved that their friendship was so easily forgiven, their anger and frustrations melting away in mere seconds and they were able to be best friends over and over again. Being best friends from the sandbox, they grew up with each other, knowing one another inside and out but also knowing deep secrets and signs that something wasn't right. They were in tune with each other and that's what set them apart from everyone else. And they both knew that they were different from society. They didn't factor on the normal scale and their secrets they swore never to tell… Ever.**

** "Thank God for that… Talking animals would be too much for me," Jaz joked as she gave Kiera a couple towels to dry off her hands as well. Throwing away the used towels, they walked out of the girls room and down the hall to their room. Wrapping her arm over Kiera's shoulder, Jaz hugged her friend closer to her. Kiera was her one and only friend in the world and that meant everything to her. What made being in Romania all the better on their amazing world-wide trip around the world was that Kiera was with Jaz and her parents were home in Tampa, Florida. That made the trip even more free and fun without her parents because they One, don't approve of her going anywhere without them, Two, don't approve of Kiera as her best friend because she's middle class and not high class and Three, Jaz was missing out on hanging out with her "other" friends; that she was hanging out with Kiera too much… And that was why she was happy to be on this trip with Kiera and fulfill her friend's dream to see the world. Jaz understood that her best friend, Kiera, didn't have the money to do what they're doing but that didn't mean she didn't deserve to see amazing wonders because she did.**

** "What are you thinking about? You look down," Kiera murmured as she wrapped her own arm around Jaz's waist and pulled her closer and pulled her closer in silent comfort. Kiera was attuned to Jaz, reading her face as she had since Kindergarten and she could tell that with the smile now gone and the hooded gaze that something was on her mind. **

** "I'm just glad to be on our amazing, over the top trip with you, Key. I know that this trip means so much to you and I can think of no other person to share this with other than you," Jaz spoke freely what was on her mind, not bothering in denying or covering up her thoughts; she's always been truthful whether what she had to say was good or bad. Jaz knew that was another thing that made their friendship so true and pure, unique.**

** "I know, Jaz. Thank you," Kiera smiled as she leaned her head upon Jaz's should as they came to their door. Jaz pulled out the silver key, smiling herself as she unlocked the door and both walked in and made themselves comfortable with Jaz sprawled out on the bed and Kiera sitting Indian-style on the floor.**

** "So… What are the plans for tonight?" Jaz asked as she rolled over to her stomach at the edge of the bed and looked at Kiera working on their scrapbook of their trip. Kiera just shrugged her shoulders as she glued a picture of both of them in France at a little café shop.**

** "I don't quite know. What would you like to do? Besides," Kiera looked up at Jaz with mirth in her sea-green eyes as she turned slightly so that she was almost face-to-face with Jaz. "You're the one with the crazy ideas… Oh!" both girls jumped at Kiera's squeal of excitement. "You aren't planning on us skinny-dipping again, are you? You know we almost got thrown out of that hotel in England," both began to laugh at the memory of both of the incident of them in the water fountain just days ago. **

** "Oh no! Not tonight anyways," Jaz looked away in a mock-guilty look before bursting out again in a chorus of giggles.**

** "Haha! Well that's good to know," Kiera joked back as she moved to lie on her stomach.**

** "Oh! How about a quick tour of the town? I mean it's not going to be grandeur as France was but it might be cool to see how night life is out there in this country out in the middle of nowhere," Jaz said as she got up off of the bed with a bounce in her step. Dashing over to her Bright blue suitcase, she began to dig through her clothes to find some that were warmer for night life than her jean shorts and t-shirt. Finally happy with the thick pair of jeans and her long sleeve shirt and Soccer sweater, she began to strip. **

** "Yeah… That sounds good," Kiera replied as she got up off from the floor and made her way over to her own suitcase that was a deep royal purple as she dug out a dark pair of jeans and a matching soccer sweater and got dressed as well. Finally dressed, Kiera found a hair-tie and put up her dirty blonde hair in a loose tie.**

** "Ready?" Jaz beamed as she finished tying her boots, the boots she had bought the other day that were for hiking since she had stepped in a puddle and wrecked her fur ones. Kiera couldn't help but smile as she looked at the less than styling boots on her friend whose parents showered her in Prada and Gucci and she was now wearing L.L. Bean. "Oh don't start on me, Key," Jaz growled mockingly as she stood up and began to stuff her pockets with her necessities which had Kiera turning around to find composure. She knew without even looking that her best friend in the whole wide world was putting her cell phone, her wallet and other essentials into her pockets. Knowing that she should probably put some things in her own pockets, she reached for her EnV3 phone, her small card holder where her driver's license and two credit cards were held in, her lighter, her keys that also had her little flashlight and her pocket knife were essential to her. Especially going outside into the unknown where anything could happen. **

** "Okay let's do this," Kiera murmured as she turned around once more to face her best friend and the adventure of going outside where they didn't know too well. Not to mention, the view would be entirely different from the daytime brief tour and now they were going out into the dark night with only the moon as a sliver for light. They rushed out of the room, locking the door behind them as they made their way out of the hotel, giggling and laughing all the way until they stood outside in the crisp clean air. Looking around, they could see only a couple people still outside in the small town as they were finishing up putting merchandise inside one of the cozy pubs that had a wonderful aroma coming from it with the scent of enticing food. **

** "So… Where to next?" Jaz said enthusiastically as she began to skip down the rocky street with not a care in the world as Kiera tagged along behind her in a half-hearted skip as she tried to remember the surrounding area. "Oh!"**

** "Oh! What? You scared me," Kiera startled out, as she stopped to look at her friend that looked like she had won the lottery with her clever idea.**

** "Let's go up onto that cliff up there. It's only gotta be about a mile or so away. We can get a good picture of the town from up there," she beamed as she made her way towards her wanted location. Kiera couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach but quenched it down, not wanting to wreck the mood with her foreboding worrywart mind. **

* * *

><p><em>Well this is the end of the first part. I hope you liked it. More to come - might be a evil creature of the night or something that will make you chew your nails off in dreaded anticipation... Dum dum dum...<em>

_Okay I'm done now. Leave reviews if you'd like. Or don't like - all is welcome here!  
><em>


	2. Oh my Jonquils!

_So here is the second part... I just wanted to say that I was so happy to see reviews. You guys are all the best ever and I am hoping you will like this second part as well. It has some good humor and some scary parts in it as well. ^.^ _

_Again, I do not own the Carpathian series nor any of the ideas/original characters (coming soon!) - they all belong to the wonderful Christine Feehan!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh my goodness… You're… killing me…. With this record breaking pace…slow down," Jazvet panted out as she climbed up the steep slope of another hill as she followed behind Kiera who now stood at the top with her hands resting on her hips. With a huge grin on her face, Kiera watched her out of shape friend come up the hill slowly after, her forehead dotted with small sweat spots and her strawberry-blonde hair a darker hue due to the dampness that was seeping through it. She didn't wholly blame her friend for not being able to breathe though, the air around them thick and dense with moisture was making it a bit difficult for her to breathe as well.<strong>

**"I now know you were so cutting corners in soccer practice, weren't you?" Kiera joked, seeing the glare of Jaz's gray eyes toward her as she came to the top of the hill finally and leaned down to brace her hands on her legs as she sucked in air into her lungs.**

**"Did…not…Well…. Not a lot… of cutting….," she wheezed out as she fought the now growing smile on her own face as Kiera busted out in laughter. Standing up when she felt like she wasn't going to fall over and pass out any longer, she looked around to see that they had finally made it to their destination. The view was astounding; the deep dense forest was behind them, begging only the brave or stupid to enter within the depths while on the other side was the small speckles of town lights with the shadows of the buildings littering the space in a welcoming shape. It was far colder up on the hill overlooking the town and surrounding area, the wind sharper and crisp as it danced with the long locks of her and Kiera's hair. It smelled clean, fresh and untainted from the pollution of the 21st century and the land was decent, no garbage littering the ground all around them. Just plain grass as well as other vegetation covered the ground around them which was a refreshing site to see. Not pop bottles littering the highway sides and cigarette butts tossed callously out on the sidewalk outside of the busy-body cities they had recently visited.**

**"It sure is a wonderful scene up here, isn't it?" Kiera murmured as she came to stand next to Jaz on the right side as they stood and swallowed up the view. Jaz nodded as she leaned in to rest her head on her best friend's shoulder, her hands inside the pocket of her hoodie. Both stayed side by side, not saying anything for a bit of time as they soaked up the view of the dark night, the stars bright in the sky and not drowned out from major light pollution of city lights. It truly was a sight to see and one that neither one wanted to forget. A crack of a branch echoed sharply from behind them had both girls spinning around to see where the sound had come from. A dark shadow appeared from the trees which had them back up simultaneously from the approaching form. They backed up as far as they could go; stopping abruptly when Jaz's foot slipped on the edge of the ledge and was saved by Kiera's reflex of grabbing onto her friend and pulling her back onto solid safe ground. Both glanced back to see that the drop was easily fifteen feet down and to the right a few yards away was the way that they came up with the steep hill. The hill was the only way down but it wasn't favorable due to the steep angle and uneven ground.**

**"I am deeply sorry that I scared you. Please… Join me in looking at the night sky. Tis such a beautiful sight, is it not," a deep brass of a voice spoke from the figure who showed himself from the shadows of the forest. The man was eerily tall, easily brushing 6'3" or more, his body taking space up as if a black hole. Any of the warmth of the air was filled with dark coldness, the sky beginning to fill with cloud coverage. The foreboding feeling began to bloom in Kiera's stomach in once more, spreading up to fill her limbs with a tingling sensation of adrenaline. She had a feeling that they were in deep trouble and had to clamp down on the strong, survival urge to run in the opposite direction of the man. Instead, she reached for Jaz's hand and squeezed in a firm grip, hanging onto the only person that she knew was real and who was here with her and she wasn't all alone. The man came even closer, his features coming into picture as if the lens of her eyes were being focused to see a certain image which had her blinking to get rid of the sensation. It was easy to see through the mirage that the man was pretending to put up of a handsome man with deep dark-flowing hair and all the looks of a model god. With a blink of her eyes, she gasped as the true picture came into view to see the true beast under the façade. The male was truly a hideous creature, bald with a small tuft hair remaining on the top of his head, his face sunken in from malnutrition of what seemed to be that, the muscle tone that may have once been on his bones was now long gone which made his clothing appear to be baggy and too loose-fitting to what he was used to. He stopped a few feet from them in a calm stance, his deep black eyes shining hungrily toward them and smiled. The sight was like from a horror film, his teeth no longer normally shaped but pointy, covered in black slime that looked somewhat to old blood. Shuddering, Kiera could help but inch closer to her friend as she tried to contain the horror and the scream deep within her throat. The man in front of them oozed evil and made her skin crawl in terror at the thought that he was too close for comfort for the both of them.**

**"Who are you?" Kiera whispered, staring at the man who glanced at the both of them up and down as if he was looking at a good plate of dinner and what part of them he wanted to start first. Glancing briefly at her friend, she saw that Jaz held the same expression that she was sure on her own face. Abruptly her friend's eyes widened horror before words spilled from her mouth.**

**"Oh my jonquils! Who attacked your face with a chainsaw?" Jazvet gasped, that had Kiera whipping her head to look back at the man and then it was clear to what her friend was talking about. At first she hadn't noticed the deep gouging scars all over the man's face. Kiera couldn't believe what her friend had said out loud; clearly, it was obvious that her friend didn't have a word-to-brain processing system and the problem had gotten her in trouble more than once in her life. Kiera with her other hand face palms her forehead as Jaz looked over at her with a frown, her sea-green eyes confused at why her friend has smacked herself for no apparent reason.**

**"You sure know how to attack the ego, don't you?" Kiera hissed, looking back at her friend who was frowning back at her with a look of 'what-did-I-do?'. Jaz just shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at the man who was standing there still that held a look on his face was of confusion before it turned to barely-contained anger.**

**"I'd watch that pretty mouth of yours, pet," he growled before he took another step towards both of them as the ground under them shook with his growing anger which seemed to be an abnormal crescendo. The man was clearly not a normal being; his temper as well as his whole demeanor seemed to be uncontrollable and dangerous. Kiera couldn't help but swallow her fear as she thought of ways to distract the man and how they both were going to get out of there. She knew that her friend was devising a plan in her head as well and hopefully, with the work of both minds they would be able to get away from this monster and onward to safety.**

**"What do you want from us because clearly you aren't here to look at the sky," Jaz spoke warily as she continued to watch the man that was slowly coming towards the both of them in a slow predator movement. He wasn't rushing towards them but taking his time as if he was enjoying the fear that was sure to be bleeding off from both of them. She was scared, she would admit that but that didn't mean that it was over and she was bound and determined to find a way out of the mess and onto freedom from the man in front of them.**

**"I'm hungry and you my dear, are dinner," he didn't waste time to get to the point and moved with swift speed that was far faster than the human eye as he grabbed onto Jaz's throat with his one hand and lifted her off the ground so that her feet were dangling a good two feet from the solid surface. With his other hand he sank his fingers into the ponytail of Kiera's dirty blonde hair and ripped her away from her best friend, their hands slipping away like butter as if they weren't in a tight grip just a second before as he slammed her body against his and knocking the wind out of her lungs. With sure deftness, the man wrapped his arm around Kiera's neck and pinned her with her back to his side, her chin resting on the nook of his elbow as he squeezed with superior strength in a vise grip to keep her there. She fought to get air into her lungs, glancing to see in her peripheral vision if Jaz was okay to see she was hanging in the air by the male's hand.**

**Jaz had both of her hands gripping the male's forearm in attempt to take the pressure off of her throat so she could breathe. The male just smiled at her viciously before he brought her closer to his body, his arm showing no strain against her weight. She began to thrash, trying everything to stop the motion of him bringing her closer as she could hear Kiera's choked cry of alarm for her. "There's no use in fighting me, pet. It'll be over in just a moment," he spoke harshly, his words grating on her ear drums as her body came flush against his. She thrashed around again, trying to wiggle out of his grip as she grabbed onto his long black dust coat and tried to push herself away from him. The male just laughed darkly and pushed her head to the side with his thumb as he stroked her pulse at her neck in a loving caress and bent his head toward her throat. She watched with wide eyes, seeing the fangs in his mouth briefly before he went past her peripheral vision and felt a warm, wet slick of a trail from his tongue brush against her throat and a throaty purr. And then it was like lightning, he struck her throat with his fangs, ripping the skin and muscle and began to take deep pulls of her blood into his body. The pain was immense and had her bucking against him as if something had pulled and snapped a rubber band against where he had put his teeth. Her mind was in a haze, hearing the greedy swallows from the male drinking from her as if she was a Slurpee and her friend's strangled scream and knew that she was able to see what was happening. She gripped the coat, her mouth working like a guppy as fought to get closer to the male to relieve the pressure against her throat and get a breath in. Her vision was starting to dim, black dots dancing around in her eyes and she wondered if it was only because of the lack of oxygen. No. It was more and it was because he was drinking more blood than she could take for him to drink at this alarming rate.**

**Kiera couldn't believe her eyes as she watched the man sink his teeth, no his fangs into her best friends neck and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She fought against his hold but his grip against her throat was painfully excruciating, her breathing ragged as she glanced around to see if anything could help her. She was too scared in the moment, not being able to focus and use her "secret" to help her and her friend get out of the mess they were in. She prayed for a miracle but knew that it would not come. No one in the town knew that they were up here on the cliff. None of their families knew where they were in the world. They were the perfect prey for this man – no, this vampire. Shuddering, she opened her mind instinctively as her mind screamed out as her senses flared.**

**_'Help me!' _Her mind screamed out before she watched her friend drop to the ground in a heap, unconscious and pale near death. She didn't look to be breathing but Kiera couldn't really tell as she was whipped around to face the monster in front of her. With his one hand gripping her ponytail and his other coming around to be a steel cage around her back he slammed her body against his and ripped her head back to open her throat. She couldn't help the breathless scream from escaping her lips at the movement as well as the sight of blood that dripped down from his lips that trailed down his chin and neck.**

**"Your turn, pet," he purred before he struck and sank his teeth into her neck.**

* * *

><p><em>So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I worked hard to stay into the ideal evilness of the Vampires. And I promise goodness is coming real soon so don't worry!<em>

_So leave some reviews and comments if you like to. Tell me the parts you like - want to see if people like the parts I thought were good ^.^_

_Thanks loves!  
><em>


	3. Vampires, Sexy Hunk, and Stinky Bugs!

_Another chapter being put up! *the crowd goes wild*_

_Again I do not own the Carpathian series... God, do I have to put this every time?..._

_Oh well...  
><em>

_Enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The pain was intense. The tearing of her skin from the man's teeth was something that she had never felt before in her life and she had had some pretty bad paper cuts a time or two. She tried to push away from him with her hands against his chest, but she remained in his steep vice grip that pinned her against his chest with her feet hanging a good foot from the ground. The sound of him drinking her blood was utterly abhorring, making her gag and swallowing to keep herself from getting sick.<strong>

**'_I'm coming for you…. Distract him,' _a deep male voice resonated in her head, making her stiffen in alarm at the sound yet comforted that something or rather someone was coming to her rescue. Kiera glanced around with her eyes to everywhere around her, looking for the person that could have spoken those words allowed but no one was there, the voice clearly was from inside of her head. Knowing that the man was speaking the truth and not wanting to die this night, she had to do something, anything that could stall time.**

**"Stop…Please," she pleaded, trying to get the monster of a man to take his mouth from her throat but all he did was laugh with a throaty sound at her feeble attempt before he tightened his grip around her waist and began to pull at her neck. Her head swirled with sudden dizziness, her head becoming too hard to hold up. She had to get out of the situation at hand. She didn't want to piss the man off but she had no other choice- reaching up ever so slowly in a fake haze, she grabbed the back of the vampire's neck and lifted her foot softly from the ground. Breathing hard in her growing adrenaline and life-threatening situation, she swallowed her fear as she raised her knee up to connect to a favored male part in quick succession; a move that she had used on her ex when he had made her mad in fifth grade. Let's just say he limped around the playground and talked in a high-pitched voice for the rest of the day. The reaction from the monster was a bit more dramatic. He ripped his mouth from her neck in a rearing motion, the air whooshing from his mouth as he pushed her away from him. Weak and severely-light headed she stumbled and tripped over the heap of her best friend to land harshly against the ground. In a worse way to receive karma, the air was knocked out of her lungs from the impact of the solid ground to her back, her ears ringing as she fought to keep her vision as it swam with dark spots. Then she heard a howling scream of fury. Fear hit her veins like below-freezing water as she looked to see vampire bent over with his hands on his favorite part of anatomy, sucking air like a starving fish for water and glaring at her with blood red eyes that spoke of retribution.**

**'_That was not wise female. I said to distract him, not anger him_,' the male voice reprimanded her coolly inside of her head and she fought the strong urge to not roll her eyes.**

**'_Oh bloody hell to you too, buddy. Get your butt here now before the man kills me_,' she retorted back haughtily, as she began to back away from the vampire that began to straighten his body up and his hands tightening up into fists.**

**"You're going to pay for that, bitch," the monster screamed, blood and spittle flying from his mouth that had her nose grimacing up in disgust at the scene as her heart hammered in fear at the closely stalking danger. He was walking toward her with intent on making her pay for trying to get away from him. She began to back up from the incoming danger, scrambling on the ground with her hands and feet, her body still pointed toward him so that she could watch him even though she wanted to turn around and run. All of a sudden a bolt of lightning struck the ground just a foot away from the vampire, a big boom of thunder roaring in the night sky as dark, ominous clouds began to swirl above them.**

**The vampire screamed an inhuman sound that had Kiera slapping her hands over her ears to escape the ear-piercing screech. She fought the temptation of closing her eyes, not wanting to lose site of the man who had been sucking the life out of her and left her best friend incapacited on the ground. _Jaz…_ Gasping, she ripped her gaze to her friend who laid on the ground a few feet from her. Jaz's head was turned away from her so that she couldn't see her face, her neck savagely ripped open evident to her view. Luckily, it didn't appear to be bleeding from the wound anymore but still was dark red and dirty looking. All of a sudden another male formed right next to her on her left side, startling her as she made a move to scramble away from him as well before his voice froze her in place.**

**"Do not move," he spoke in a commanding voice, not loud to be like a sergeant screaming at a peon but soft yet full of masked power. She could only see the man's legs covered in coal black slacks. Instinctively, she let her gaze travel up, up… good lord, the man was tall, much taller than the vampire. And that was saying something. He wore a simple matching duster, a button white shirt peeking out from the huge mass of cloth. She swallowed as her gaze took in the sight of him and had to hold the gasp from escaping from her throat at the sight of him. Holy Moses- the man was lethally handsome with long flowing black hair that went well past his shoulders to his mid-back, his face chiseled with perfection with high cheekbones to perfectly shaped lips that begged for kissing. His skin was a soft natural tone and she wished he would look at her so she could see the color of his eyes. She bet they were drop-dead-take-me-now eyes. Jaz was never going to believe her when she told him the hunky men actually existed in the world. Or maybe it was a hallucination. Yeah, that could be it. She had definitely lost enough blood be completely bonkers and imagine hot, tall dark and sexy out of the blue.**

**"You are not supposed to be here!" the vampire screamed, jolting Kiera out of her fantasy gawking and whipped around to look at the monster that seemed to be weaving back and forth. She swallowed as she remained still on the ground as she watched her hunky male rescue begin to make his way forward slowly in a predator sway toward the vampire. He opened his arms wide, taking all of the attention from the vampire off from her and making the beast focus solely on him.**

**"Come to me, dark one so that I can end your suffering swiftly," the male spoke with a soft, compelling voice as he came to stand just a mere foot away from the vampire. The vampire's eyes seemed to glow brighter and brighter of the brilliant hue of red as his body began to undulate in a reptilian manner. His body began to weave back and forth; he bared his fangs and let out a fierce hiss.**

**"They're mine, I found them first," the vampire snarled, snapping his teeth at the other man. The ground began to shake under her, the sky growing more menacing above as lightning jumped from one cloud to the next. Up from the ground at the forest edge, the ground began to move as bugs of some sort began to rise from the dirt and scuttle their way towards the two males. Grimacing in horror, Kiera crawled toward Jaz and grabbed onto her friends sweater and began to drag her friend back to where she had been before near the edge of the cliff. She couldn't help the mantra of 'Ews' from escaping her mouth as she watched the bugs crawl toward her direction in an alarming speed. All of a sudden, several bolts of lightning came down and toasted the bugs to smithereens but left a rank odor of rotting flesh behind it.**

**"Oh God… Why does it have to reek so badly?" she whined softly under her breath as she looked back at the men who were dancing around each other with expertise of fighting. Both were bleeding now, the vampire pissed off beyond recollection but the other man remained passive. Suddenly, the man's hand shot out and rammed right into the vampire's chest, the sinking sound of his hand going through the monster's chest was sickening as Kiera fought the gagging reflex in her throat.**

**"It is over, vampire," he stated, yanking his hand out from the vampire's chest, the vampire screaming in pain and rage as he tried to lunge after the man's hand. In it, his hand was covered in black ooze while a black looking blob sat in his hand. He tossed it away from the both of them as lightning came from the sky and incinerated the organ on the ground. The vampire fell to the ground in a heap and let out on last scream left his throat before an identical bolt came down and he disintegrated right there in front of her eyes. Shaking, Kiera swallowed another urge to throw up all around her as she looked at the man who looked like he was bathing his hands in… was that light?**

**"There is nothing to fear any longer, female. The monster is dead. You are safe," he murmured, his voice a balm against her nerves that had her gaze looking toward his face. His eyes met hers and she felt herself drowning in the depth of them. They were a smooth blue hue, deep and mesmerizing that had her relaxing in a warm, deep puddle of nothing. She felt her eyes growing droopy as her hand came to rest against her neck. She felt that it was wet and lifted her hand to see that her fingers were coated in her own blood. She hadn't thought about it but she was still bleeding from the wound in her neck. The weight of the situation hit her hard; her fatigue and fear taking her down a spiraling hole that she felt that she couldn't resurface from.**

**"I need… to get…to a hospital," she choked out, looking down at her friend under heavy eyelashes to see that Jaz was still out cold. All of a sudden the huge male was next to her, startling her as he reached for the back of her neck with his hand. He didn't stop his motion and grabbed her, bringing her closer to him as he kneeled down next to her to stare at the wound. Unable to see his face because she was too close, she swallowed and waited for him to say something. Instead she felt the back and forth motion of his thumb against the back of her neck as a warm trail of wet warmth brushed over the wound in a soft caress. _He licked me…_ she thought as she began to panic and squirmed to get away from the male that now was a monster to her. He grabbed onto her easily, pinning her arms against her side as he licked the wound again.**

**'_I am healing the wound, female. Do not be afraid, I am no monster,' _he whispered in her mind as she gasped, coming to a halt in her movement and realized that she was really crazy. She had finally lost it- vampires, hearing voices, bugs that are noxious gas when burned and men who clean their hands with light. She felt herself growing heavy, like lead; her head pounded in exhaustion as she blinked her sea-green eyes now unfocused as one and lonely phrase came to her mind.**

**"Hello loony bin," she croaked out before she fell over in dead faint, the blackness taking her deep down into an abyss and she welcomed it whole-heartedly.**

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it. I do apologize for some naughty words and actions. I wanted to say thank you very much for the reviews! Keep them coming- they are always welcome. I know someone will absolutely love a certain scene and yes- vampires actually feel all the parts of their body *hint hint* Lol<em>

_Until next time, my fanions... (fans and minions)  
><em>


	4. We're not in Kansas anymore Goliath

_Oh my goodness! You guys are going to absolutely love this chapter and will forget ever being mad with me for making you wait so very, very long for this next chapter to be posted. I am truly sorry that it took so long - with finals this week and homework galore these past two weeks at college has surely kept me quite busy._

_Again, I'd like to state that I do not own the Carpathian Series nor do I own any of the ideas (except Jaz and Kiera)._

_Please enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Jaz slowly came out from the darkness as she opened her gray eyes to stare at some sort of ceiling above her. Her vision was blurry and she blinked rapidly to clear away the fog that surrounded her. She was so very tired and thought about returning back to sleep, not ready to face the day again with her best friend, Kiera and make their way to their next destination on the map. She smiled at the thought to herself at how ridiculous she mother would think of her and Kiera that they just pointed at a place and went there. 'No thought process necessary,' she would have said to her mom which she would have responded with a dramatic eye-roll that would have been worthy of any Guinness world record of some sort.<strong>

**Sighing, she rolled over slightly to lie on her side as she began to wake up and take in the scene around her. Her head pounded with a fierce headache, one that she wasn't quite thrilled with as she reached up, her movements rustling the covers as she rubbed at her temples to relieve the ache.**

**"Goodness gracious, Mario… Why did you have to hit me with such a huge hammer? I'm sorry I stole your Peach," she groaned, her dry humor coming out of her despite her situation and what had happened… wait… she frowned, stopping all of her movement as she tried to remember how her and Kiera had gotten back to the hotel room. There had been a man and… the memory danced away from her as she struggled to take it back and remember.**

**"Too think too hard about it, Jaz… I can't remember either," a soft voice said from behind her and she knew that it was her one and only best friend. She whipped around in the bed to come face to face with Kiera.**

**"Well hi to you to, gorgeous," Jaz murmured as she took in her friend's appearance. She could see that Kiera was a pale whitish tone to her skin and a huge white gauze band-aid was placed on the side of her neck. Frowning, she reached up slowly to her own neck to feel a similar gauze on the side of her neck as well.**

**"I don't remember what happened… All I see are clips, kind of like a horror movie," Kiera whispered as she stared at her friend with sea-green eyes that were confused and a bit scared that had Jaz scooting closer to her in an attempt to comfort and to be comforted at the same time.**

**"I remember a man and he wasn't…right," Jaz squinted, trying to jog her memory to remember but she kept hitting a wall in her mind. Like someone had built it there to stop her from remembering what had happened to her, to both of them.**

**"You should both rest… You've been through a lot and need the sleep to rejuvenate," a soft male voice floated across the room towards them. Both froze, glancing at each other with wide eyes. In Jaz's mind, she thought she was hearing things, that somehow the voice was a figment of her imagination but the look on her best friend's face threw that theory out of the window and a huge piano landed right on top of it. They weren't alone in the room anymore.**

**"I think one of us should look but I don't know who…"Kiera murmured as she tucked herself farther under the blankets so that her vision of the rest of the room was now covered by the dark material. She was scared of what could be out in the room with them since the vision of a scarred face was surely a nightmare that she didn't want to relive again.**

**"I think we should rock, paper, scissor it. Loser has to look," Jaz murmured back as she brought up her hands in eager anticipation. Kiera frowned at her friend and fought the scoff from escaping her throat.**

**"You have got to be kidding me… You always win and that is so not fair. You're the braver one anyways so take one for the team," Kiera hissed back that had Jaz frowning back at her, her eyebrows sinking low and touching her eyelashes with frustration.**

**"So not cool, Key… I don't want the one to go blind or die first. I hate that people always kill the redhead first in the horror movies."**

**"It's not like I have a better chance either. The blonde always goes first and opens the bloody frickin door," Kiera sputtered out. A male chuckle stopped the tirade between both of the girls as they stared into each other's eyes with shock. Their heartbeats increased with fear, adrenaline pumping through their veins as the tensed in anticipation for any sudden movements.**

**"I shall not hurt any of you nor will you be blinded in my presence. That I promise you," he spoke in a matter of fact way that had Jaz rolling her eyes as both friends looked at each other with the same look of 'oh good lord, not another snob man that thinks he's hoity toity.'**

**"Well that's a relief… I wouldn't want to damage your word of us having complete faith in you super ultra-ness," Jaz said in a dry humor as she sat up in the bed and took a look around the room. It was still dark in the surrounding space and everything was hard to see. All she could make out was a dark silhouette in the corner of the room that vaguely took the shape of a man.**

**"Careful… She likes to damage egos as well…" Kiera joked as she sat up more slowly than her counterpart and glanced around the room warily; looking for any lurking shadows that might jump out. She knew that she was being silly, being afraid of the dark was a child fear but one that she hadn't grown completely out of. The memory of being locked in the closet by her babysitter for only an hour that had felt like an eternity still burned in the back of her mind. She shut the mental video down in her head and swallowed the choking fear of the memory that threatened to throw her in a frenzy to find a light switch. She could feel the dew of sweat beginning to form on her skin from her nerves and knew that she was being ridiculous.**

**"There is nothing to fear. You are safe here," the man soothed out as he moved from the corner in the room over to the other side and moved as if he was…crushing something in a bowl of some soft. A soft scent of an herb drifted over to them that had both girls inhaling in the scent that went straight to their bones.**

**"What happened to us…? And don't be frank with me, dude," Jaz spoke out in her demanding tone that had Kiera smiling at her friend's toughness. She sure had a way with words ever since they became friends in Kindergarten and had beaten up poor Billy when he had attempted to take her cookie from her lunch tray.**

**"You can tell us the truth… We're big girls and I'm sure we can handle it," Kiera murmured beside her friend, wanting to know what had happened to them as well and to know the missing holes in their memories like the holes that you found in Swiss cheese. Not a great picture, if you ask the mouse who wanted it all whole. All of a sudden, images flashed through their minds of the incident at the top of the cliff. Kiera gripped her head hard as she leaned over to rest her head on her knees and whimpered at the sudden rush of the flood in her mind. The feeling hurt for a brief moment, like a headache pounding against the bone of the skull and all of a sudden it was gone. One breath. Two. Three.**

**"Holy Goliath! We were attacked by a Vampire!" Jaz screeched out as she jumped out of the bed and stood a good foot away from the bed in a wide stance with her hands against her head that clamped in tight fists full of red hair. Kiera looked at her friend with a wide gaze and couldn't say anything but nod at her in acknowledgement. Jaz turned to look at the male, or what looked to be a man who was encased in shadows and bulkiness of body who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over him. "Dude! You won't believe this but this man was like, really ugly and came out of nowhere. Oh!" she exclaimed as she whirled to look back at Kiera who was now rolling her eyes at Jaz's theatrics. She knew that her friend had a one track mind that had to let all of her thoughts out at that moment in time. It was one true gift or flaw if you would say. "Maybe he was a bat before and swooped down somewhere in the forest. That would kinda be cool but then not because I don't like bats."**

**"I know Jaz… I think you need to calm down now and come back here and sit on the bed so the man can explain… this to us in… understandable terms," Kiera stated calmly as she fought a laugh from bubbling up from her throat, hoping that her friend would calm down and forget the escapade that she was currently in at the moment.**

**"I thought Vampires were supposed to be cool and sexy... Stephanie Meyers lied to me!" Jaz yelled out as she slammed her hands on her hips and had a look of utter disappointment on her face. Kiera couldn't help the bark of laughter leave her as she fell back on the bed. Of all the remarks that could have come out of her friend's mouth that had to be what tipped the scale for Jaz. It was true that the images were a bit horrific and downright gross beyond measure but they had lived. The images in Kiera's mind would surely give her nightmares in the near future but she didn't dwell on them now but put them in the pile of the past. Granted, Jaz had been out cold from loss of blood for the second half of the whole ordeal but she was alive and back to her old self.**

**"I told you to root for the wolves…" Kiera choked out on her laughter that set Jaz into a fit of giggles that had her hunched over. Both let the frustrations and the tense environment go around them and let themselves be who they were- themselves. Full of laughter and life and they wouldn't have traded it for anything else.**

**"I mean, come on…. All that hunky sexy novels that I used to read is all for naught? I mean, why write the awesomeness if it doesn't live somewhere out there. Maybe he was a defect of some sort," Jaz spouted out as she went back into her form of 'brain to mouth' motion once more that had Kiera shaking her head as she looked over to the man against the wall. She couldn't see his face very well but he looked awfully familiar to the man that had saved her, or at least she thought he saved her and her friend. He seemed to be comfortable in this environment, like it was his home that they were in. Not that she didn't doubt that thought since that was what people normally did for other people who got hurt out here in the middle of nowhere. Kiera hadn't seen any hospitals of any sort in the town so it was surely the next best thing. They hadn't been awake for any physician so it was very well possible that the man had had someone come out and seen them and given them what they had needed when they had been well, out cold.**

**"Honey, this isn't Kansas and Sherrilyn Kenyon's hunks of sexiness don't exist," Kiera joked out back to her friend in a mocking tone as she looked toward her best friend who whirled to look at her, sending her red locks flying around her as she glared at Kiera with steel gray eyes.**

**"You suck the life out of fun, you know that right?"**

**"Better than Jason without his hockey mask sucking the life out of you…" Kiera said in a sing song voice, her sea green eyes sparkling with mischief as she smiled. A moment of silence went between the two girls before Jaz said in a monotone.**

**"Good point taken."**

**"Not to interrupt your tirade that is rather interesting… I believe that it's time to inform you of the outcome of this situation. So that you know," the man stated in a calm voice as he came off the wall in a fluid motion and came towards the bed in a confident stride. A few candles lit in the room on their own volition, as if the man controlled them had both girls gasping as their eyes widened in shock at the parlor trick. "I know that you are no ordinary humans and that you have gifts… Gifts of power that are to be treasured and welcomed in high respect to my people. And it seems that destiny has intertwined one of you into finding the Carpathian Mountains and being a lifemate," he spoke in a matter of fact manner, his tone not condescending nor dominant in a cocky way but spoke of truth. He stopped to stand in the middle of the room and looked over to the bed. His gaze met Kiera's eyes and she recognized the blue hue that had hypnotized her from the moment she had stared into them before. The room seemed to tilt just a little, the bed the only solid object that held her up form melting to the floor. His voice had a sexy lilt that her thinking of crazy crushes she had and the obsession of staying up late at night with movie marathons when she had been completely bonkers for Gerard Butler. This man had a similar lilt to his voice that sent shivers and shock-waves all the way to her toes. The next word from his mouth had her thoughts all coming and crashing to a halt.**

**"A lifemate to me."**

* * *

><p><em>Well I do hope that you absolutely loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it. I think the humor in this has to be one of the best (along with the jonquils is one of my all time favorite quotes from this fanfic)!<em>

_Thank you all again for all the favorite-adding of my story as well as the reviews. Keep them coming!_

_I do solemnly promise that I will have another chapter put up her sometime very, very soon!  
><em>


	5. Life shall never be a dull moment

_At last the next chapter!_

_Finally some fun stuff will be provided in the chapter for you. I do hope you enjoy!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"<strong>

**"Jaz! Please refrain from insulting the man for one second," Kiera said exasperated as she returned her gaze to the male. She could feel herself fidgeting with the blanket in her hand, the poor material being wadded up in her hand with no remorse as she tried to focus on his words and not the butterflies that threatened to spill from her stomach in an uncomfortable wave. "A what?"**

**"Lifemate. You are the other half to my soul, the light to my darkness-"**

**"Did you get that from a romance book because that is so cheesy," Jaz piped in once more as she popped her hip to the side and planted her hands on her sides in an exaggerated gesture. Kiera looked at her with a look of 'do you mind?' as she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at her friends not needed outburst.**

**"Okay okay, mama bear," Kiera said haughtily as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her friend's arms with her own hands and proceeded to push her friend towards the door. She couldn't have a conversation with the man if her best friend was there up her ass. Granted, she didn't quite want to be alone with the man in the first place because she didn't trust him. She didn't know if he was another monster that was going to suck the life out of her like the other man. But he sounded like he was telling the truth and her internal vibe wasn't saying run like a bat out of hell. "You need to wait out in the hallway for like, a minute so that I can get a full sentence out of him before you and your outbursts interrupt him time and time again," Kiera said as her friend struggled against her but Key was a little stronger as she wrenched open the door and gave her friend a shove out into the small hallway and slammed the door as quick as she could. She heard the lock click on its own and she knew that it had been him; helping her get a minute with him alone. Her heartbeat began to beat faster as she turned to look at him in the dimly lit candlelight as she ignored the banging and yelling of her best friend on the other side of the door.**

**"Why a lifemate… I don't understand what that means," Kiera murmured, not quite comprehending the whole idea of being another half to the man's soul when she barely knew him. He had come and saved her and her friend out on the cliff yet she didn't know if he was on the good team side. He looked dark and mysterious, dominant and serious all in one delicious mixture that had her swallowing reflexively. She felt her face flame up at the realization that she was taking a good look at the man in a gawking fashion and as she looked to his face, she could see the smug look that he had caught her in the act.**

**"You are my lifemate… You are the piece of heaven that I have waited for centuries to appear and it's seems that I have been blessed to find you," the man murmured as he came closer to her to stand in front of her with only an inch to split them apart. He lifted his hand as he brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek in a soft caress.**

**"I don't even know your name…" was all that she could say, her voice hoarse as she licked her lips that felt dry under his intense stare. He watched the movement with predator eyes and returned his gaze back to hers.**

**"Thierry… Thierry Kostoff," he spoke softly, his voice soothing as he leaned down closer to her. Kiera's heartbeat sped up with the intensity of the situation as she watched him with a numb expression. She didn't know what to do, remaining still as he brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. His lips were hot, almost scorching to the touch as they touched hers yet they were soft and beguiling. She felt herself lean in, deepening the kiss as she felt his arm wrap around her waist and draw her close as the other that brushed her cheek reached to the back of her neck to sink deeply into her dirty blonde mass of hair. The world seemed to dance around her that forced her to close her eyes and everything faded away around them. He moved his head to the side, never breaking the kiss as she felt his tongue reach out teasingly to touch her lips in an invitation to be let in. Her intake of breath opened her lips up briefly and he took the second to let himself closer as his tongue plunged inside of her mouth for a thorough taste. She heard a deep growl that seemed to come from him yet the thought flew away at the spicy taste of his tongue against hers. She grabbed onto his arms in an attempt to not fall over and to stay grounded as her conscience flew away to the back of her mind for a vacation.**

**All of a sudden a loud sound of something slamming into the wall echoed through the home that had them jerking from one another yet Thierry remained holding her tightly in his arm. She looked around briefly, her heart hammering loudly as she fought to breathe from the kiss as well as the creeping fear that something was coming for them. She looked back to his face and fought the gasp as she saw a deep red sheen in his eyes as he growled for certain deep in his throat. All of a sudden, he let her go and she stumbled to remain on her feet as she watched him put up his hand for her to stay still. With his unknown power, he unlocked the door and opened it with an unseen force to show that Jaz was standing there perfectly still outside the door as a male of same height and build stood behind her with his arm around her and her arms so that she couldn't get loose. It was as if a string was let loose, the tension let out of the room as Kiera watched Thierry all geared up with tension before looking at the male in front of him as he let out a tired sigh.**

**"Did you really need to go through all the theatrics to get my attention, my old friend?" Thierry grumbled out as he walked toward the male who held a tight smile on his face. The emotion was nowhere in his face of happiness that had Kiera staring at the male uncertain that he wasn't going to hurt her best friend.**

**"I couldn't get a hold of you, your mind was blocked so I thought to pay you a visit and see if you were going to the celebration tonight at the Prince's vicinity?" the male spoke that had Kiera looking at him for full effect for the first time. He wasn't that bad looking at all and had similar features that Thierry also possessed. Strong jaw line, prominent cheekbones, tall height and stocky build. The only difference the male possessed that was different was that his hair was a deep, deep auburn red that looked to be of the color of fresh blood and his eyes were the color of earthly green.**

**Kiera glanced briefly toward Jaz who stood there for once without a word piping from her as she stared at Thierry with a look of 'get me out of here' that had Kiera smiling for a moment before her stoic expression returned to her face. At that moment, Jaz looked over at her yet said nothing as she pleaded with her eyes for an escape. 'Are you okay?' Kiera mouthed to her friend slowly so that she could read her lips as Jaz nodded her head in compliance before she mouthed back. 'He scared the bonkers out of me and I couldn't move.'**

**"Alaric… Could you let go of the female you have so that she can breathe once more. You're scaring her," Thierry murmured as he walked towards his friend nonchalantly. At once the male let go of Jaz who bolted away from him towards Kiera as she clung to her arm in solace and she took in the male's appearance in a look of retribution. The look to kill had Kiera giggle as she patted her friend's hand in comfort as she looked back to see both of the males' clapping each other's forearms in some sort of greeting that was quite different to the hand claps and slap on the backs that the men of the twenty first century did.**

**"Well… Did you at least get your answer that you so terribly needed?" Jaz spoke softly to her friend next to her ear as Kiera looked over to her with a small smile.**

**"I guess… I wasn't expecting it but he kissed me," Kiera murmured as she felt her face flame up at the thought and the realization that even though it had shocked her, she had liked it. Jaz just stared at her with a numb expression for a few seconds before letting out a laugh that had Kiera shushing her to be quiet but both guys looked toward them with furrowed brows.**

**"Oh bother… Go back to male talk, we're busy here chatting her like girls do," Kiera waved her hands for the men to go away but neither one of them budged as the continued to look at both of them. Jazvet stopped laughing in a few seconds as she remained her composure as she looked back at the men.**

**"You are both unrealistically good looking. Did you guys have plastic surgery?" Jaz piped in that had Kiera face palming her forehead once more. Yep, Jaz was back to her old self in a matter of two minutes that had Kiera wondering if she had preferred the quiet friend or the one that didn't have any control over her mouth.**

**"Plastic surgery?" the red-haired man, Alaric spoke with a frown on his face as his face seemed to really show the emotion this time and not of the stoic fake expression. Something inside of him seemed to have changed that had Kiera glancing at him with a studying look.**

**"No… I have not nor has Alaric altered out appearances like humans do when they are not pleased with themselves," Thierry stated matter of factly, his tone not menacing or reprimanding but straightly of fact and truth.**

**"Oh… Are you from Scotland then? I heard everyone from there is gorgeous," Jaz piped in a joking manner had both girls busting out at the inside joke of their obsession of Gerard's Scottish accent and his yummy features. Both men continued to frown at the two girls before glancing at one another briefly.**

**"I am from the Carpathian Mountains-"**

**"As well as I," Alaric murmured after his friend, Thierry as they did not get the joke that both girls were laughing about as they watched the girls pulls themselves back together from their humor. The scene was quite intriguing to watch, the two girls friendship was obviously strong and their connection to each other was a force that would be to reckon with once they were taught how to use their gifts to protect themselves as well as for the greater good. Alaric couldn't help the frown as his chest pounded heavily in his chest at the sight of the girl with the red hair that appeared to be of a strawberry blonde hue that lay gently against her pale skin-… wait, he could actually see the colors of her and all around her. Jolting back, he backed out of the room in jerking movements as he placed his back against the wall in an attempt to regain control and composure of himself and his newly whirling emotions. He swallowed hard as he closed his eyes before he heard the voice of his friend in his mind.**

**'**_I did not know, friend of mine… That the girl is yours. The little blonde, Kiera is my lifemate and the redhead, Jazvet is now yours… I pray for strength and patience for your future, my dear friend. You are going to need it.'_

**'**_What is that supposed to mean? The girl is not a danger to me and will be easy to manipulate to my will.' _**In Alaric's mind, he heard the dark laughter of his friend that had his eyes opening to frown deeply at his friend whose eyes twinkled with mischief.**

**'**_You haven't witnessed the good stuff yet. Let me assure you that your life shall never be…dull.'_

**"Very well… Are you going to the festivities or not? I think the celebration would be a good thing to introduce them into society and show them the ways of our people," Alaric growled as he came off from the wall to stand next to his friend as he glanced into the room to see both girls looking toward both men as if they had grown two heads.**

**"What did you mean by humans? You're human right?" Kiera said shakily as she slid her arm down to grab onto Jaz's hand in comfort. She didn't like the look on their faces as they looked to be contemplating what they were going to say to them.**

**"I shall explain later. We have to attend a celebration and would be humbly honored if you two would join us. There you will find the answers to your questions and begin your life anew," Alaric murmured as he took in the girl's features into his sights as he soaked in every detail of her and her body into his memory. He wished that he had known that she was his before he had let her go so that he could now how soft her skin was or what her body smelled of except for the slight whiffs he had holding her before him.**

**"There is a bathroom through the door to your left that is connected to a closet that contains many types of attire that will fit to your needs. I did not have time to stop at the hotel that you were staying in yet and will send one of my henchmen to pick them up for you this eve. Please make yourselves comfortable and please be ready to go in one hour."**

**"We shall leave you to bathe," Alaric said on the last note as both males' bowed deeply towards them before the door closed softly with both of the girls on the inside of the room and them on the outside. Both girls stared at the door for a few moments, not knowing what to say or do as they both were lost in their own thoughts. It was a strange world that both of them had stepped into.**

**"I'm kinda feeling like Alice here, Key," Jaz spoke first as she looked over at her friend with a worried expression. Kiera looked at her friend and knew that a similar look was on her face. She didn't know how to feel at the present moment in time. The kiss had been heavenly but the demeanor as well as the strange dialogue coming from both men made her feel like she had fallen into a time machine that shot them both back into a time frame that they just weren't used to.**

**"Me too," was all that Key said as she glanced to look at the door that was closed that would lead into the bathroom. She wasn't sure on what she wanted to do as she gauged herself on how she was feeling physically. She didn't feel sick anymore and the headache that had been bothering her before she had left the bed was now long gone from the burning incense that Thierry had lit for both of them initially.**

**"Well, there's no time to waste… And by the way, that yummy guy with all that hair of red scrumptious-ness was to die for," Jaz joked as she let go of Kiera's hand and skipped towards the bathroom. Kiera couldn't help but smile at her friend's 180 degree turn in emotions and wondered how she didn't get whiplash from it. She could definitely bank on the thought that maybe, just maybe, her friend was bipolar with a great big splash of ADHD…**

**"I couldn't have said it better," Kiera cheered as she followed after Jaz.**

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you have it. I hope that it was at least interesting and enjoyable. I am sorry for any long parts. The good stuff shall be coming soon but needed this chapter to get out feet on the floor. I hope you liked the names since I hemmed and hawed over which ones to use for both of the girls. And Alaric- isn't that a surprise. Originally, he wasn't going to come in till a little later but he wanted out now so we'll work with his schedule and not mine apparently lol<em>

_Again, I'd like to say that I do not own any of the Carpathian Series ideals and characters - they belong to the wonderful Christine Feehan._

_P.S. to my loyal fans, the next chapter shall be bringing in some good characters we know, some great humor and maybe another steamy moment *wink wink*_

_Thanks again. Leave reviews - they're always welcome! Toodles!  
><em>


	6. Xmen eyes and cherry pies!

_I don't own the Carpathian series - just the awesome Kiera and Jaz!_

_Welcome to the next section... This is only the beginning of the party so don't worry. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>"Well this house is ginormous," Jaz murmured as she slid off from the horse that she had been currently riding her way towards the home that was holding some sort of get-together for the males' population of people. It was clear that the two were clearly not of the humanish sort and did weird things that weren't, well possible when a life of a human is, well a ticking clock that usually stops when you hit old age.<strong>

**"I'd think I would call it a mansion, not a house… Houses entail a smaller ideal quantity and this could very well be a little below what a military base would be sized at," Kiera murmured from the right side of her friend as she slid out of the saddle of her own horse as her feet hit the ground with a soft thud. She patted the black beast on the side of the neck as she walked in front of the animal to glance at her friend who had a peculiar look on her face as if she was thinking too hard that had Kiera smiling at her inner thoughts.**

**"Intriguing… But doesn't this place stick out like a sore thumb out here in the middle of nowhere? I mean no offense but come on... It's like putting a slab of meat on a teenage boy and throwing him in a lion pit full of ravaged felines. Not a good thought process here," Jaz waved her hands toward the mansion in a flare that had Kiera laughing as she looked back at the two men coming towards them, both dismounted from their own steeds as both faces held a stoic mask, unreadable as well as unsettling.**

**"This area is secured far better and what you may think the pentagon would be, we assure you," the male with deep red hair, Alaric stated boldly that had Jaz turning her head to glare at the male who she believed dripped and oozed chauvinistic characteristics. He may be good to look at but she didn't like his demeanor and 'I'm always right' vibe. She saw the side of his lip twitch in a smirk of something but she didn't know what since she couldn't read his mind. She wasn't sure if she ever wanted to either. A man's brain was a dangerous place to be, her mother always said.**

**"Let us make our way up to the door, shall we? We don't want those inside to be waiting on us to make our entrance," Thierry stated as he motioned for the girls to make their way up the stone staircase toward the old-fashioned entrance door. Both girls obliged the male as they made their way up the stairs at a jog and stopped at the top, glancing at each other on who should knock on the door.**

**The door opened on its own as both men came to join them at the top of the stoop as the motion revealed a tale male with piercing silver eyes looked lethal and ready to kill anything that wanted to breathe… or blink.**

**"Aye caramba," Kiera said as she took a step backwards and ran into a warm wall of a male body form behind her. She couldn't help the swallow reaction as she glanced toward her best friend to see that she wasn't the only one that was intimidated by the guy in front of them.**

**"Okay then… I so would go for the dark evil looking guy with the sunglass look right about now instead of seeing your X-men eyes," Jaz spilled out from her mouth that had Kiera dropping her head down so that her chin touched her chest as she shook her head once again at her friend's big mouth and no function of the brain.**

**"Greetings gentleman… I am aware that you know of me and will watch over the guests you bring," the male said coolly that had shivers running up Kiera' spine all the way down her arms and set her hairs up in warning. She didn't like the demeanor of the man at all and heard a small growl rumbling from the chest behind her in response.**

**"Gregori… Play nice. Let in our guests so that they may join us in the festivities," another male voice murmured from behind him before showing himself with the small movement to the side from the male named Gregori. The other male had dark hair like the other with blue eyes and to say the least he was rather handsome in his own way. His face was soft and warm with emotion which was the polar opposite with the guardian of a male that stood next to him.**

**"Why is it all the guys we're meeting have to be inhumanly pretty?" Jaz murmured softly to her friend's ear that had Kiera laughing in response as she fought the eye roll that threatened to follow.**

**"You should know that they probably can here you whispering…" Kiera joked in a whisper back that had Jaz forming an 'Oh' with her mouth in realization that they weren't among, well, normal people who didn't pry into conversations…or minds for that matter.**

**"We are able to hear you quite perfectly, my ladies… I can assure you that you will be quite safe here but do please refrain from offending anyone here," the other male murmured with a smile on his face as waved his hand toward the inside of the mansion.**

**"I would not like to clean up the mess of any fighting that would ensue," the other dark male, Gregori spoke in a darkish sense as he remained in a statue like pose and didn't really move his body except his head and his eyes.**

**"We are honored to be in your presence, Prince," Alaric spoke from behind Jaz that had her looking around to glance at him briefly with a slight frown on her face. Granted, she was thankful that his mouth had intervened from her saying anything else that would have gotten her in trouble but she couldn't get over the fact that they all were speaking kind of funny and not of the new age dialogue that she was kind of used to. The male moved from behind her as he grasped the Prince's forearms in that familiar greeting before doing the same to grumpy Gregori.**

**"As well as I. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person, Prince Mikhail…" Thierry murmured as well as he came to follow the same pattern of greeting as Alaric had done as both girls stood off to the side and looked at them with uncertainty. Neither one wanted to say anything else as they fiddled with their new clothing. Kiera loved the dress that she was wearing – a simple purple dress with straps that cross in the back that hangs just above her knees in a cut that makes the material longer in the back just slightly. Jaz's was a bit more of a bolder color of a deep red, much similar to the color of Alaric's hair that had thick straps, a high cut neckline and hung to a similar length to her knees in one length. Both girls chose simple flat, black ballet flat slippers for comfort since they didn't know if they would be standing for long periods of time. They learned the hard way at the prom…**

**"Please come in and make yourselves comfortable," Prince Mikhail said warmly as he turned around and made his way back into the mansion with Gregori right on his heels. Jaz looked at Kiera with a perplexed look as Kiera shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to say. Kiera looked up to Thierry, her heart hammering wildly in an unknown fashion as he smiled at her and waved his hand for her to accompany him. She moved slowly and grabbed onto his elbow that he handed out to her in an old fashioned way as she watched her friend follow suit with Alaric with a wary glance on her face and a stoic expression on his. She couldn't help but smile at her friend's uncomfortable stance even though the girl had a mouth on her bigger than Texas…**

**The place was magnificent, the colors and textures of the furniture and walls were dazzling to the eyes. It seemed almost a blur as Kiera tried to take in the area with her eyes. The continued to walk until they found some sort of ballroom that was full of people of similar ages to the males' escorting them as well as looks. The majority of the population seemed to be of the dark bluish black hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to be a dominant trait of the people in Romania. Each person seemed to be engrossed in some sort of conversation yet some eyes from other males would glance briefly towards them, nod and continue to scan the room before either returning their gaze to loved ones or just plain staring around. As if they were looking for any danger, constantly alert.**

**"It's true… We never let our guards down. It's our nature," Thierry murmured to Kiera next to her ear and she jolted, leaning away from him as she stared at him with shocked sea-green eyes as she looked at him as if he had said what she was thinking about…which he did.**

**"How…how did you know? What I was, well-"**

**"Thinking?" he finished her sentence with a smirk on his face as his deep blue eyes twinkled with mischief. She couldn't help but frown at him as she tried not to think of anything else.**

**"You know that is an invasion of privacy…" she warned to him yet he continued to smile smugly at her and she couldn't help but stare back at him and his handsomeness shining through. He had tied the long mass of black hair back from his face in a leather queue and he wore the same crisp white shirt unbuttoned on the top three buttons tucked into a nice black pair of slacks.**

**"Remember what I told you, Kiera. We're lifemates which you will come to understand in due time… For now, enjoy the night with me," he spoke matter of factly that had her huffing out a breath in annoyance as she took her gaze off from him a little reluctantly as she looked around the room.**

**'**_You are always welcome to gaze upon me. I know you cannot resist' _**he whispered in her mind that had her eyes widening as she whipped her gaze toward him.**

**'**_Out of my mind. Now._**_' _She warned him, her eyes growing darker as a storm was raging in the colored hue as she took her arm from his and took a few steps away from him. She gave him a mental push out of her mind and slammed it shut, shocking herself that she could do so but it seemed so natural and she didn't want to focus on things that she didn't understand. Turning around on her feet, she walked toward her friend and grabbed Jaz's hand and dragged her away without a word from the two men who stared at the two girls as if they had been placed in a battle that they didn't know how to win…**

**"Well that is unexpected of you. Where are we heading in your spit of anger?" Jaz murmured softly as she let her friend be dragged away from the freakishly tall brute with deep red hair to die for that she had been glaring at. He had spoken so dominant and brutish to her that she had contemplated on whether she wanted to kick him in the shin or punch him; neither would have hurt him he had told her and any touch from a lover was better than being alone for the centuries he had endured. The last had confused her but before she could ask him about his remark, Kiera had stomped over and had ceremoniously dragged her away.**

**"Oh shush… I don't need you ragging on me right now. Besides, there's food and I'm hungry so we're going to eat and be merry," Kiera growled out as she stopped in front of the food table, ignoring the awkward/curious stares from the other people in the room as she let go of her friend's hand and rubbed her own together in anticipation. It was true that she was starving, her stomach growling at the thought of filling her stomach full of delicious food and the variety in front of her was astounding – from turkey to strawberry shortcake, she didn't know where she wanted to start.**

**"Oooo… Cherry pie. I love cherry pie," Jaz cooed as she did a happy little twirl as she grabbed a small plate off from the table and went for the spatula before Kiera slapped her hand before she grabbed it.**

**"Real food first, remember? Mom always said that," Kiera reprimanded as she put a little bit of everything of a dinner sort on her own plate. Jaz just glowered at her friend and fought what she wanted to say to her friend in her mind as she grumbled to herself about how much she hated that rule. Once they were satisfied, they walked over to the nearest empty table and sat down to eat. Happy and full after a few minutes of eating in silence and their satisfaction of eating two cherry pies, one for each of them, they both looked around the ballroom to see that the people still stood in small groups talking to one another. The people seemed to be happy to see one another and it was a calming atmosphere that had both girls sighing in peace.**

**"Hey! You must be new people," a young male spoke enthusiastically that pulled the girls out of their stupors as they whipped their eyes around to see a young teenage boy with greenish hair and piercings in his nose and lip as well as several in his ears. With a raise of Jaz's eyebrow, she couldn't help but stare at the male strangely because he wasn't at all like the other men in the room.**

**"And you are…" Kiera stated lightly, looking at the male warily as she assessed him to see if he was any danger to them. Seeming quite harmless in baggy pants and a decent black button up she gave him a weak smile as he plopped down in a chair across from them.**

**"The name's Josef."**

* * *

><p><em>Muahaha... I'm so bad. Another cliffhanger *go me!* I hope you liked it! Please review - I don't know whether you guys are liking it or not so give me a heads up! Any suggestions if you want to give are always welcome as well (I am always opened eared for greatness from fellow minions!).<em>

_I promise a ton of humor this next one with Josef and maybe a peek at Skyler *wink wink*..._


	7. Do you taste as lovely as you look?

_So this is the next chapter for all of you... I don't own the Carpathian series but do enjoy my hard work below!_

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm not kidding you… This girl fit six cookies, six cookies!... into her mouth when we were in kindergarten," Kiera joked as Josef looked at the girls in front of him with a perplexed look. He had sat down to be friendly and the more eccentric one like he usually was with everyone else he knew in this room but he sure met two girls that could rival him in the cuckoo department.<strong>

**"Hey… I won that awesome pillow from Tommy and you know it. And I loved, kindergarten, especially nap time," Jaz smiled triumphantly as Kiera snorted, trying not to spit her drink across the table and succeeded by swallowing down the contents.**

**"Yeah when you weren't putting creepy crawlies in Shana's bedding and actually sleeping, that is," Kiera stated with a laugh that had Jaz laughing mischievously. Josef was still looking at the girls with a perplexed look, not quite knowing what to say but also enjoying the humor from someone else instead of the deep serious brooding that his Uncle Byron as well as the others were so deeply engaged in. Always…**

**"Hey… You so know she deserved it right when she made you cry on the playground in Pre-K and threw that mud pie in your face. I always look out for my chika," Jaz smiled at Kiera who grinned back and the girls shared a quick hug.**

**"Okay… My butt is going numb from sitting in these chairs… Off to look around," Kiera said as she set her napkin from her lap and stood up as she looked around the ballroom and spotted an open door that looked to lead to a balcony outside. She thought that would be a good idea to have a quick fresh of air before finding a clock around the place since none were visible to where she was at.**

**"Oooo… I love an adventure. Too bad we're missing our pirate hats and swords," Jaz said eagerly as she jumped out from her chair and rubbed her hands together in some sec ret anticipation. Kiera stopped walking toward the open door to the side to look at her friend questioningly.**

**"…Why would we need swords?"**

**"For those dastardly weeds…or, ah hell," Jaz waved her hands dismissively to her idea as she walked toward Kiera as she continued to wave her hands for her to continue walking.**

**"Should I ask?" Josef commented as he followed suit after the girls intrigued by their humor yet uncertain since he could feel a lot of eyes on his back as he stopped momentarily to glance in his peripheral vision to see who might be looking at him.**

**"Are you coming, dude?" Jaz murmured as she did a hop to the side while following Kiera as she was looking at him with a look of 'hurry up or we're leaving you behind' that jolted Josef from his gazing as he followed after them slowly. They walked through the small hallway and came out to the balcony, the cool air blowing against them softly and teasing their hair.**

**"Oh wow… It's nice outside. I wonder what constellations are up in the –oof!" Kiera startled as she bumped into someone and heard a squeak of another girl as she world around to see that it was indeed a girl with big gray eyes and soft brown hair. She honestly could say that the girl was pretty, a bit on the thin side but her eyes spoke of knowledge and pain in her past. Her hair was down to hang in gentle waves at her shoulders and she wore a pretty sun dress of a dark blue that flowed heavenly to her shins with a necklace of a wolf pendant hung around her neck that she clutched tightly in comfort of some sort. "I'm sorry… I'm so clumsy sometimes it's not a good trait," Kiera apologized as she turned to face the girl. Jaz joined her by her side with a bright, cheery smile as she took in the other girl as well and couldn't help but think she was pretty.**

**"Hi my name is Jazvet but you can call me Jaz and this is my bestie, Kiera and you can call her Key," Jaz introduced the both of them that had Kiera looking at her with a sigh of a glance.**

**"You know I can introduce myself…"**

**"Yeah but I did it for you so you can save a breath of air," Jaz piped with a smile as she held out her hand to the girl. "What's your name?"**

**The girl slowly backed away from the hand as she nervously reached up to tuck her hair behind her right ear as she looked at both of the girls in front of her with wary eyes. "I'm Skyler…" was all she said as she swallowed and looked over to see Josef looking at them all with a weird look.**

**"She doesn't like to touch people. She's an empath and is sensitive to touch," Josef said nonchalantly as he came to stand somewhat next to Skyler but remained somewhat distant since the two of them didn't really talk that much anymore ever since the last celebration and the warning growl from Dimitri that had set his hairs as well as his sense of common ground with her astray. He wanted to be her friend and teach her that life could be fun and enjoyable but she didn't know how; however, the males' surrounding her life made it…difficult to be friends as well.**

**"Oh nonsense," Jaz said as she stepped forward and grabbed ahold of Skyler's hand and gave it a tight squeeze of reassurance. Skyler gasped at first at the contact of the other girl's hand and couldn't help but wince at the warm touch as she waited for Jaz's emotions to bombard her mental shields…Nothing. Kiera gave a small smile to Skyler as she looked at the small contact of hands as well as Josef's wide eyed 'deer in the headlight' of a look.**

**"Jaz's mom is an empath so we kind of know how to block our emotions from projecting with touch… Maybe not so much when we get too excited when we're in a room but don't worry… It's contagious-"**

**"So if you find yourself in a raging fit of giggle, it's because of me," Jaz murmured in a nonchalant voice even though her eyes twinkled with mischief. Skyler just looked at the two girls and the most amazing thing happened to Josef's eyes… She smiled. A real full blown smile and not a shy one.**

**"Ah see? It's already working… I'm telling you… She could make a wild rabid hyena laugh until it cried," Kiera joked that had Skyler chuckle as she reached to push her hair back behind her ear once more. Josef scoffed as he crossed his arms across his chest and frowned with a raised eyebrow.**

**"You two must be witches or something… I've tried everything to make Skyler smile or even laugh and it has been near impossible," he grouched out as he sighed in the unfairness of the situation. He didn't understand women nor did he ever think that he would. He was about to call the whole 'figure women out' gig and focus on video games and rapping… Yep, rapping made him happy; especially seeing the look on Prince Mikhail's face was priceless…**

**"Nope… It's called girl power," Jaz said proudly as she pulled Skyler's hand for her to follow her over to stand next to the railing outside. Kiera followed naturally so that Skyler was in the middle of them both as Jaz was on the left and Kiera on the right as all the girls' took the same position with their arms laid across the balcony and their legs crossed over one another.**

**"So… Tell me a little about yourself, Skyler?" Kiera murmured as she gave the girl a little nudge with her shoulder. At once she could see a storm building in the deep gray eyes as she looked over to Kiera with a wary glance that had Kiera giving her a reassuring smile. "Nothing bad… It's all in the past and never needs to be brought up if you don't want it to be. I just want to know who you are now- what music you like or who's your favorite actor or actress?" Kiera stated, trying to get the girl's mind off from whatever haunting memory that threatened to spill out from her and ruin the night. At once, she saw the girl relax as she gave a little sigh as she looked out into the night and the forest that surrounded the backyard of the mansion.**

**"I like soft music… Instrumentals," she murmured softly that had Jaz smile on the other side as she leaned over to give the girl a soft bump with her shoulder next.**

**"I like Selena Gomez," Kiera said.**

**"And I know you'll laugh but this girl is a Michael Jackson fan… Laugh it up but his music is so kicking," Jaz said that had Skyler laughing again, a soft sound that was positive, enlightening to the darkness that she had been feeling for a long while as she had moved on with her family and left Dimitri behind after the celebration. She knew that he was around her somewhere once again but she didn't let the thought ruin her small happy moment with these girls. They weren't that far off from her age as she was now 17 and the girls around her looked to be of the ages of 18 or 19.**

**"And you?" Kiera looked back at the boy who stood there a few feet away awkwardly as he stared at them with wariness and longing to be a part of their group. Kiera knew and silently patted the balcony railing next to her for him to join them. With a light to his eyes, he moved quickly to stand next to them.**

**"I like the hard rock and rap… I'm a rapper you know... You wanna hear a lyric?" he stated proudly with a small puff of his chest that had both Jaz and Kiera staring with concerned gazes even though smiles played across their faces. On the other hand, Skyler's face held a look of disapproval as she frowned softly at Josef.**

**"Josef… Please don-"**

**"_You can't beat me because I am the best,_**

_**I can rap this song with grace and finesse.**_

_**My Uncle don't hate thee because he knows tis true,**_

**_My skills of rapping and games are tougher than kung fu_."**

** This had the girls busting out with laughter as they tried to gain composure; the lyrics had no real oomph to them but the rhyming scheme was kinda good yet spoke of the real geekness of the boy standing next to them.**

**"Please… No more torture… It's my turn," Jaz stated on a laugh as she fought for composure for a few seconds. Kiera kept giggling on the side that had Skyler shining on a big smile. "Stop laughing… You're wrecking my mojo and I want this to be rappin' good," Jaz choked in a gangsta style as she fought for composure still. Even Josef had a smile on his face.**

_**"I ain't no Cinderella and I don't fight fair,**_

_**I can tell you that I kick it with Smokey the Bear.**_

_**I know more Spanish than Dora and fill pillows with ants,**_

_**And if I find a man, in my relationship I wear the pants,"**_

** Kiera let out a whoop as she busted out in laughter as Skyler stared at Jaz with a shocked look before letting out a bark of laughter. Josef was lost in tears of laughter, bending over after the second part with the bear as he fought to breathe. Jaz followed suit, quite pleased with herself that she had been able to pull the rhyming lyrics out of nowhere.**

**"What in the name of everything holy is going on out here?" a female voice said that had the whole lot of them looking around to see a beautiful women standing with waist long bluish black hair as she held a small little girl on the side of her hip as she focused her gaze on Skyler. The look on the woman's face of surprise; actually seeing the girl laugh and smile with two unknown girls was a miracle in itself.**

**"Francesca… We're just joking around. Sorry if we disturbed you all," Skyler murmured as she moved from the railing to walk over and give the women a hug around the waist as she leaned over to plant a small kiss on the little infant's cheek. Kiera smiled, looking at the girl and the woman next to her and knew that the woman was not her birth mother but her mother at heart. She knew the feeling since her own parent's weren't her biological ones but the love that they had for her and her for them was something that she would cherish forever. And it was evident with Skyler and the Francesca woman that they loved each other very much. Jaz moved closer to her best friend and wrapped her arm around her waist in a hug as both girls smiled at the small scene. Taking the area around, she looked to see that both males' that they had come in with were standing behind in the corner as well as a few other folk looking at them from the doorway as if they were all strange bugs in a tank. With a wide eye glance toward Kiera who looked toward her with the same glance, they both could feel a smile grow on their face simultaneously at being caught at their joking around. Kiera's face turned a bit pink in embarrassment as well but Jaz just laughed as she shrugged her shoulders and looked straight into the eyes of Alaric.**

**"What? Just sayin a few words, workin a few tunes out... Don't judge us," Jaz mumbled out as she spotted in the corner there was the X-men Gregori as well as the Prince Mikhail stood next to him with a small smile on his face as beautiful women stood next to both of them- clearly they were married and happy.**

**"_I know more Spanish than Dora and fill pillows with ants?_" Alaric murmured questionably that had Jaz fighting the laughter from bubbling out from her lips once more. She was glad that he had at least chosen just that lyric to say out loud in front of all these people but it was beyond embarrassment that Jaz just didn't focus on anymore. Kiera on the other hand couldn't control her snort of laughter as she bent over and fought to find composure between her fit of giggles. Skylar just looked back at Jaz with a huge smile on her face as she continued to hug Francesca around the waist with one arm.**

**"Heard that, didn't you?" was all Jaz could remark as she quickly nudged Kiera in the ribs with her elbow to stop her from laughing at her but that just made her laugh any harder as she snorted a little that had both girls laughing now with just happiness and merriment.**

**"Oh stop it… I have… to pee… now from laughing too much," Kiera gasped out, her hands clutching her stomach as she fought for composure.**

**"I believe it's time you join us back inside so that we know you are safe and sound," Mikhail murmured with a wave of his hand and everyone started turning around or walking forward to go inside once more. Kiera and Jaz followed the crowd inside, coming beside both of the males' who looked in a yearning sort of a gaze in wanting to reach out to them but didn't know how or whether it was right to do so in public. Whatever the reason, both girls had noticed the hesitation in both of them and shared a look of concern to one another.**

**"Um… Can you escort me to the restroom… I don't want to get lost or choose the wrong door again," Kiera muttered as she asked Thierry, wanting to have a minute or two alone with him. She felt bad for how they had split up or rather, her departure away from him. She felt that she might have overreacted to the situation and just wanted to get to know the whole situation and the concept of what a lifemate actually meant. He hadn't really explained the rules, after all.**

**"I'd love to," he stated in a honored fashion as he held his arm out to her once more and she took a hold of it and waved a silent goodbye to her friend who smiled back as she came to stand next to Alaric.**

_'And if I find a man, in my relationship I wear the pants? I see no britches on your body'_** a voice murmured in her mind and she knew who it was exactly. Alaric. He was talking to her telepathically. The sensation that he was in her mind was awkward yet not uncomfortable; as if the motion wasn't a big deal or rather, it felt natural.**

_'Well I usually wear them in my spare time but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends so I decided on this flimsy dress instead,' _**she piped back at him with a smile on her face and he smiled back at her with a mischievous and beguiling look that had her face returning back to a look of unease.**

_'I wonder what you look like under that flimsy dress of yours, Jaz,_**_' _his mind purred out her name as she swallowed hard as she lifted her steel gray eyes to stare into his deep emerald green ones. She felt her body begin to warm from his gaze that traveled down in a sweep over her body.**

_'Chalky and pale?' _**she stated in a humor fashion even though no humor wasn't put into it as she watched his eyes grow darker as he advanced toward her. She quickly backed away from him and back into the hallway that led to the balcony as she bumped into the wall. She could feel the heat and energy coming off from him in waves as she felt his body come into contact with hers as his head bent down to whisper in her ear.**

**"Creamy and delightful… with a tinge of rose with the pounding of your heart," he said huskily in a whisper next to her ear before he laid a soft chaffed kiss behind her ear that had her eyes dropping down and her hands coming up to grab onto his black shirt sleeve. She could feel her heartbeat quickening as she fought to breathe. For the first time ever, she felt like she wasn't in control and it… was exciting.**

**"Tell me... Do you taste as lovely as you look?"**

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe... I know, I know... I am so evil and you all hate it and wish evil things on me but I do it to keep you on your toes. We all know that the good stuff is coming real, real soon! And some evil murkiness is up ahead... * insert jaws theme here*<em>

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if the rapping wasn't all that good. I literally just threw it up there and went with the flow Lol... Leave me some reviews below!_

! ! !

VVV


End file.
